Not My Baby
by amandalicious10
Summary: Can Shelby help rescue Rachel after the unthinkable happens? Can Santana show Rachel just how amazing she is? Rated M for touchy subjects
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Readers! I want to apologize for the length of this opening chapter. I wanted to start with the hospital scene but the next chapter will begin earlier in the day that this happened.**

**I haven't written in a lonnnnng ass time so I apologize for any errors that occur in here. **

**In this story, Shelby did not adopt Beth. I feel that RM completely screwed up by doing that and I hate it. So we are just going to pretend that she never did.**

**Also, this is going to be about Rachel/Shelby's mother/daughter relationship as well as a friendship/romance between Rachel and Santana(I'm a huge Pezberry shipper).**

**Glee doesn't belong to me :( If it did, things would be a lot better.**

Nothing could ever have prepared Shelby Corcoran for what she was seeing in front of her. Absolutely nothing. It made her heart clench and her eyes water. That was her baby. The one she had turned away only a few short months before.

This was definitely not what Shelby had planned to see while sitting in the Lima Memorial Hospital emergency room. The tall brunette had cut her palm on some glass that she was picking up from her kitchen and it was bad enough that Shelby knew she needed a few stitches.

While sitting on an examining table, she heard the sound of the ambulance bay doors rush open and a huge commotion enter the emergency department. It was loud enough to peek the woman's interest so Shelby listened intently to the incoming paramedics and tried to sneak a peek at the incoming patient.

"I have a sixteen year old female. Victim of a sexual assault. Vitals have dropped since we picked her up ten minutes ago. I controlled the bleeding the best I could but the damage is significant. Put her on some oxygen and treated her for shock. Do you need anything else from me, Doc?" Ben, the lead paramedic, asked the receiving doctor.

"Not at this time, Ben. Thank you. If I need anything further, I will page you straight away," replied the doctor. Dr. Martin Lopez to be exact.

"You got it, Doc. Call if you need me," Ben called as he walked out of the trauma bay.

Shelby had caught sight of gurney as it barreled past her room. Though she couldn't see the girls face or know her name, the girl on the gurney looked to be small. It brought her mind immediately to her child and how she would feel if it were ever Rachel in that situation. The thought alone brought tears to Shelby's eyes. Every day for the past sixteen years Shelby had thought about Rachel. She missed her daughter more than the tiny brunette would ever know.

It wasn't easy to turn Rachel away. In fact, it had been quite the opposite. It literally _killed_ Shelby to walk away and it had most definitely not been her choice. Rachel's fathers, Hiram and Leroy Berry, had found out through the young singer that she had met Shelby and wanted to seek out a relationship with her mother if it was possible. The men were infuriated and made the decision to make it known to the woman that she was _not_welcome in Rachel's life and needed to back off. Much to Shelby's dismay and Rachel's heartbreak, the older woman left her daughters life. That day would forever be etched into Shelby's mind as the worst day of her life.

Needing to use the restroom, Shelby left her room and walked down the hall. On her way, Shelby could hear the doctor talking to the nurse about the young patient brought in by ambulance. But when she heard two important words it made the woman's blood run cold.

"I know that young girl, Kim. She is very good friends with San. Her name is Rachel Berry," Dr. Lopez stated.

Shelby cried loudly and fell to her knees on the white, tiled floor. All anyone could hear was the scream of a woman with words of devastation and pain flowing from her heart.

"Oh Rachel! No. Not my baby. No!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my friends! Sorry it took a few days, but I was waiting on my awesome beta J to fix my shit. And she's way awesome! I know this chapter is also short but I'm building up to the next chapter. It'll be worth the wait I promise.**

**I don't own Glee. If I did, everything would be totally different.**

Earlier that day...

Rachel Berry was smart enough to know that what was going on was most definitely _not_ normal. But in a twisted way, this was her normal and it has been since Rachel turned thirteen three years ago. Before she turned thirteen, the singer's life had been normal. Before she turned thirteen, her fathers had loved her unconditionally. Before the age of thirteen, Rachel had self worth and dignity. After she turned thirteen, nothing was left. There was only a shell of what used to be and what could have been. Nothing would ever be the same again.

"Rachel! Get down here, now. Mr. Davis is ready for you," Rachel's daddy, Hiram, yelled. It was routine these days, especially on a Saturday morning.

"Y-yes sir. I'll be right down," Rachel weakly replied. The young brunette looked at herself in the mirror of her vanity. There was nothing that Rachel could recognize anymore. Her eyes that once burned passion for Broadway were now dull and expressionless. The smile that could once win over an audience in a matter of seconds was now fake and grave. Nothing that once made up the fabulous Rachel Barbra Berry survived past the age of thirteen.

After putting on the last bit of makeup and fixing every strand of hair into perfect curls, Rachel put the finishing touches on her outfit. Her sexy outfit that consisted of a black lace push-up bra and matching thong, cut off shorts that stopped just shy of the top of the singers thighs and a hot pink tanktop that showed every curve and spared no bit of cleavage. Everything _had _to be perfect.

When Rachel was sure everything was like it was supposed to be, she carefully made her way downstairs to meet Mr. Davis.

Mr. Davis was a colleague of her dad, Leroy, and a regular every Saturday morning at the Berry residence at exactly 9 a.m. Nothing about Mr. Davis appealed to Rachel in the slightest. He was pushing fifty, had thinning gray hair and was extremely overweight. Everything about his appearance screamed pedophile to the singer but after three years she'd learned to keep her mouth shut.

"Ah, hello Rachel. How's my buxom beauty this morning?" Mr. Davis bellowed with him arms held out to the brunette.  
"I'm fine, sir. Thank you. Are you ready for me or do you need a minute?"

"Oh no, darling. I'm _more _than ready for you," Mr. Davis replied, grabbing his crotch hungrily while licking his lips greedily.

And that's how Rachel's day started. Every two hours, the young girl took one man after the other upstairs to her soundproofed "work room" so she could be groped, drooled on, kissed and ultimately made to be a sex object to dirty old men. All courtesy of her fathers.

Finally, around 6 p.m., her last client left the house. Rachel's fathers rarely stuck around during these times. Maybe they felt guilty; maybe they had better things to do. It never really mattered, as long as she got to shower away the day and choke down some dinner before they came home. Rachel's dads could never look at her on Saturday so the faster everything was done, the better it would be.

No more than twenty minutes after her last client left, the doorbell rang. No one came on Saturdays unless they had an appointment.

"The hell?" Rachel mumbled out loud. "Who could be here _now_?"

When Rachel opened the door, she was surprised to see Me. Davis on the other side with a few other older men.

"H-hi Mr. Davis. May I help you with something?" Rachel politely asked.

"Oh, my dear Rachel, there is something you can do to help _all_of us," he replied huskily.

As he got closer, Rachel could smell the strong stench of alcohol on his breath. On all of their breaths.

Mr. Davis didn't wait for an answer. He pushed his way through the front door and dragged Rachel into the living room by her hair. His friends quietly followed.

For the next hour, all three men took turns beating and raping the young girl, ignoring her pleas and screams. Nothing deterred them. Nothing stopped them. All that could be heard were Rachel's tearful pleas and the men's grunts and moans.

After all three were done, the men started to leave the Berry home. Mr. Davis turned around and saw Rachel laying in the floor, bleeding and broken. It made him smile. But before leaving, the older man turned around and picked up the phone to call for help.

"9-1-1, what is your emergency?" Dispatcher 821 answered.

"I have a young slut. You need to come get her now. I'll give you the address. Just come fucking get her!"


End file.
